Between Brothers
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: It started as a game. Only to become a challenge. The prize...their brother's wife


I know I shouldn't be starting new fics, but I couldn't help it!^^;; Thanks to Usa-chan and Purr-chan for helping to decide who the brothers should be^_~ Even though Purr-chan doesn't know who won the coin toss^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within this fic.  
  
Between Brothers  
Chapter One  
************  
  
Perhaps he shouldn't have ditched the press conference. Facing a lobby of reporters would have been preferable to the throbbing pain he was going through now. They had been careful to avoid his face. One couldn't make millions with beat up face.   
  
"Tsk tsk, you should have listen to me."   
  
He bit back a groan. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just like seeing you wither in pain."   
  
"That's your problem, not mine. Go tell a therapist"  
  
He almost bit his tongue to stop from groaning out loud as a fist embedded itself in his gut. "You could have avoided so many problems if you boys stayed with me. But now look on all the trouble that has followed you and only half is my fault."  
  
"Trying to get rid of us?"  
  
"No, just trying to look out for myself."  
  
"So what in the hell do you want?!"  
  
***********  
  
He watched with detached interest as his agent, paced back and forth. Every once and awhile, he glanced expectedly at the door. Nothing.   
  
"How can you be so calm?!"  
  
He looked at his agitated agent. " I see no reason to be so worked up."  
  
"No reason!!!" The poor man looked ready to pull out his hair. "Assault and battery of a police officer..."  
  
"He started it. I was defending my brother."  
  
"Possession of illegal substances..."  
  
"We don't know how that stuff got there."  
  
"The politician's daughter?"  
  
"She said she was legal."  
  
"Both girls?!"   
He smiled at the outraged tone. "Yes."  
  
"Are you aware that you might have just ruined your careers."  
  
"And?"  
  
"AND?! That's all you have to say?!" "No." The agent looked at the young man. "I would like more coffee."  
  
"M-more coffee..." The agent repeated, red in the face.  
  
"You should relax," A voice came from the back, "Aniki just made a joke."  
  
Bluish-green eyes narrowed at the sight. "Who?"   
  
A small smirked graced a youthful face. "Who do you think?"  
  
He would have marched off and killed the man who dared harm his brother, but their agent was having his weekly heart attack and his brother was in pain. Quickly he tossed his brother the first aid kit. He ignored it in favor of liquor cabinet  
  
"WHAT HAPPEN NOW???!!!!!" "What does it matter?"   
  
Somehow the agent managed to ignore the urge to strangle the young men, and calmed down. Taking a deep breath, he faced the duo. "The company president has request that you two take a break until all the hype dies down and charges are cleared."   
"Why would we do that?"   
His left eye developed a small tick. "Everything will be paid for and taken care of, as long as you lay low for a couple months. Then you can come back to your careers and hopefully conduct your affairs discreetly."  
  
"We'll think about it."  
  
Both boys waited until their agent went to report the record company's president. "We have no choice but to accept. Chiba really has left us on choice."   
"That asshole again? What does he want now?"  
  
"Us back on his label and doing his dirty work, or six feet under. He wasn't really specific."  
  
"Hmm..." An amused smile, flitted across his lips, "Looks like we're paying 'niisan a visit."  
  
***********  
  
"I'M LATE!!!!!!!"   
  
He smiled as shrieks and thumps echoed down from above. He wondered how long until she realized that he set the clock ahead an hour again?" Flipping the pancakes again, he set the stove on low and walked out of the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs, he watched as his wife, struggled to pulled a sweater over her leotard and pull up her leggings at the same time. Seeing how she was starting to lean downwards, he took the step by twos to catch an armful that was his wife.   
  
Blue eyes peer out from the collar of her sweater, as they started to brim with tears. "Y-Yuuhi!!! I'm late!!! Seiko-san is g-going to fire me!!!!!!"  
  
He smiled down at her. "Seiko-san wouldn't fire you, then she have to take care of all the little girls in your class." Steadying her on the steps, he pulled down the sweater down so that it would cover her face. "Besides I set the clock ahead, Usa."  
  
Before the words could register in her head, Yuuhi had captured Usagi in a good morning kiss. As he pulled away, he smiled at the small sighed that escape Usagi's lips. Resting his forehead on hers, he tucked a stray strand on blonde hair behind her ear. "Pancakes."   
"Pancakes." Usagi repeated, still in a bit of a daze. "Oh! Pancakes!!!" Her eyes lit up as the thought of food registered. Dropping a kiss her husband's cheek, Usagi darted down the stairs for breakfast.   
  
Yuuhi followed, enjoying their morning ritual. A blonde head poked out from behind a wall. "I still mad at you about the clock." Yuuhi chuckled as he entered the kitchen for breakfast. He wouldn't change anything about his life for the world.   
  
"Sure you are, Usa."  
  
Usagi pouted playfully, as she stole some of his eggs. "Meanie." Yuuhi opened his mouth to respond, when the doorbell rang. Usagi looked up, licking the syrup at the corner of her mouth off. "Do we have a milk man?"   
  
"No, Usa." Yuuhi got up, stopping only to place his plate in the sink. Usagi watched him leave to answer the door for a moment. Then quickly gobbled up the rest of her breakfast and followed.   
  
Whoever Yuuhi had been expecting on the other side of the door, his ears never expected to be greeted with...  
  
"Hello 'niisan."  
  
The two voices chorused together perfectly, sounding perfectly innocent. Yuuhi knew better. Family or not, his brothers, were pure trouble when they wanted to. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Is that any way to greet us, 'niisan?" He didn't even wait for Yuuhi to step out of the way as he walked in to the house. "You should brush up on your manners."  
  
Patiently, Yuuhi allowed the other one in. "Why are you in Tokyo?"  
  
"Visiting."   
  
"Care to be mor-"  
  
"Yuuhi!"  
  
Two pairs of blue-green eyes looked up as in time to see a petite blonde dart in from the kitchen. She looked at them curiously with bright blue eyes. She offered them a warm smile, as she made her way to Yuuhi's side. "Yuuhi, they don't look like milk men, " she giggled, "who are they?"  
  
Yuuhi frowned, as he noticed the looks upon his brothers' faces. He didn't like it one bit, possessively he took his wife's hand, smiling tightly down at her as she grinned up at him. In the past he had let his brother's get away with many things, but he wouldn't let them get Usagi. Usagi was his to love and no one else's. "Yuuhi?"  
  
"Usa," Yuuhi sent them each a warning glance. "My brothers, Amiboshi and Suboshi."  
  
"Brothers?!" Usagi exclaimed, looking from her husband to the twins. "You have brothers and never told me?!" She gave her husband a look of disbelief, before introducing herself. "I'm Usagi, Yuuhi's wife."  
  
"Well, don't we have such a cute sister in law, Aniki?" Suboshi ignoring Usagi's proffered hand, and wrapping his arm about her small frame for an 'innocent' hug. Hesitant at first, Usagi hugged back figuring that Yuuhi's brothers were just affectionate. Yuuhi stiffened, as Suboshi sent a smirk his way.   
  
"Beautiful," Amiboshi agreed taking her hand and raising it to his lips. Usagi blushed brightly at the compliment.   
  
"...Thank you..." Suddenly uncomfortable, Usagi moved back to Yuuhi's side. Taking his hand, she couldn't help but look down at her shoes. Why were they looking at her like that? Where had she seen them before?  
  
She was cute, when she laughed and giggled. She was beautiful, with her stunning smile and sapphire blue eyes. She was both and she was their brother's. Amiboshi looked over to his twin, and knew that Suboshi was going to try and take away Yuuhi's tiny wife, just for the sake of taking her away. Suboshi had always like finding out how much he could steal from their older brother. He couldn't condemn it, he was thinking about it also. Not for the sake of stealing her away...For the sake of finding out, how she replaced Yuuhi's first love...and if her pink lips were as soft as they appeared.   
  
Yuuhi frowned at his brothers as they smiled lazily back at him. He couldn't ignored the looks on their faces beyond the perfectly innocent smiles. He knew what they wanted it...They weren't going to win this time. "You two look familiar?" Usagi broke the silence, fidgeting slightly at his side. "Have I seen you on TV before?"   
"Perhaps, Usagi."  
  
"...Hm..." Usagi ranked her brain, unaware of the tension between brothers.   
  
"Usa, shouldn't you be getting ready to go?" Yuuhi questioned, determined to get his wife as far away from his twin brothers as possible.   
  
"Un huh..." She stared at Suboshi and Amiboshi with a critical eye, as she absentmindedly slung her bag over her shoulder. Yuuhi grabbed the keys, wondering if it would be so bad if he kicked them out...As Yuuhi guided Usagi out, she whirled around and ducked past her husband. "You were one of the double mint twins for the gum commercial!"   
  
Yuuhi chuckled as Amiboshi and Suboshi sweatdropped. Maybe he shouldn't be so worried. "Come on, Usa."  
  
"I was right, right Yuuhi?"   
  
"...yes, you were."   
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Both young men sported matching smirks as Usagi's voice drifted back as the front door. "What do you think, aniki?"  
  
"This is going to be easy."  
  
***********  
Purr-chan: Nakago and Zechs won the coin toss for who should be the brothers. But when Usa-chan suggest Yuuhi and the twins, I couldn't help it^^;; 


End file.
